Midnight Music and Red Roses
by Random Coupler
Summary: Haji is a famous cellist that was only suppose to perform at his grandfather Joels theater and leave.Until he meets Saya,a dancer.During Sayas rountine during Hajis performance her partner drops her and injures her.Full summary inside HajiXSaya Slight OCC
1. Accident

**A/n: Inspiration for this? I have no idea where it came from. But yes Haji is a famous cellist and Saya is performer. I don't own Blood+**

**Full summary: Haji is a famous cellist that was only suppose to perform at his grandfather Joel's theater and leave. Until he meets Saya, a dancer. During Saya's rountine during Hajis performance her partner drops her and injures her. She is sentenced to bed rest for three months, ever night she hears a lone cello singing to her, and in the morning there is a red rose waiting for her. Meanwhile Haji watches and cares for her from a far.**

**--**

A short, stout, pale man with slicked back brown hair in his late forties, clad in a dark colored suit. Pacing back and forth, under the stage of his grand, brightly lit for the time being, theater in the dressing room of the male performers. He was biting his nails and sweating like, the pig many of the young female actresses and dancers that work for him, know him to be. He finally sighs with relief and wipes his forehead as his partner and the cause of his worry enter the room.

"Finally!Joel, I thought you had let me down!"The stout man exclaims wiping his brow with his handkerchief. His partner, Joel Goldschmidt. A thin, tall, also light skinned man with curly gray hair in his mid-sixties, and in a similar suit to his partner's. Joel laughs lightly and pats his friend on the back.

"Then you need to put more faith in me, Daniel."Joel gestures to the young man he had brought in,"Daniel it is my pleasure to introduce, my grandson Haji."

"Oh! Oh! Haji, it's good to see you! Good to see you! Good to see you! It's great to meet you, welcome to our humble theater."Daniel says shaking the young famous cellist's hand furiously.

Haji, a tall, slender, pale young man in his late teens or early twenties with ink black hair tied back in a shoulder length skinny ponytail. In a black suit and carrying a large case on his back. Is taken back by the elder man's eager tone and...Sweaty hand. He pulls back slightly and steps a fair distance away, he nods.

"Thank you, your theater is beautiful. I do not mean to be rude but, I would like to know when we go on and where to set up. Please."Haji says in a calm voice.

"Oh! Of course!"Much to Haji's dismay Daniel grabs a hold of his arm and yanks him up to the red curtin covered stage with Joel trailing after them. Daniel shows Haji the back of the stage where the band played as the dancers performed. They tell Haji the show will start in twenty minutes and leave him to set up.

Alone Haji does just that, he sets up exactly in the middle of the band where they had told him one of the spotlights will be casted on. As he does some regular members of the band come to set up also, they recognize him and tell him out amazing they think he is, along with some dancers; most of them women. He thanks them, takes his seat, and tunes his fame, his cello. Until a minor distraction catches his eye;

"Ow!"A performer cries. He looks to the right entrance.

A young dancer his age or so, she is petite, almost as pale as he with the same hair color as his, yet her hair style is different from the others, it is clipped short expect for her long bangs that cover half of her face. She holds her broken dancing heel while she leans on a wall for balance and support. For a reason he cannot explain he stands up and moves to stand in front of her, he gently taps her shoulder.

She turns to see who is asking for her attention and sees the handsome cellist. Their eyes meet, he sees her brownish red eye color is like none he has seen in his life, she sees the most beautiful set of steely blue she has ever seen. Her heart skips a beat while he speaks.

"Excuse me. Do you need help?"He asks.

"Um, yes. My heel broke."The dancer girl hands him her broken heel for him to see. After inspecting the shoe piece. He nods.

"I can fix it,"He turns and starts walking back to his seat until he notices the beautiful dancer is hobbling after him. He tries not to uncharatisicly laugh out loud at the sight and offers her his hand."Lean on me."

"Er, thank you."She takes his hand with a tint of rose pink across her cheeks. He supports her all the way to his seat and tells her to sit down on his chair, while he fixes her shoe with the glue he carries in his case."May I ask you two questions, sir?"

"My name is Haji, and yes you may."He tells her ask he holds the heel to the shoe as the glue dries.

"Oh, sorry. Well, Haji I was wondering why you carry glue in your case."She asks with curiosity in her eyes and in her smile.

"My case has been passed down father to son since my great grandfather, so it falls a part time to time, and your second question?"He answers.

"Are you new? I've never seen you here."That question throws him off slightly, piratically every person in the theater knew who he was, yet this girl did not.

"You could say that."

"Ah, well your in for it tonight. I was told some famous musician is suppose to play with the band and during his solo my partner ad I have to do our solo routine. I heard this guy can play pretty fast, so try not to fall behind."Haji suppresses chuckling at the fact she is talking to the famous musician.

"I'm sure I will manage."He hands gives her, her mended shoe.

"I should go, we go on in five minutes and I have check to make sure the other performers know the routine."She stands and turns to leave before he calls after her;

"Wait!"She faces him.

"Yes?"

"May I know your name?"She gives a smile that makes his heart want to leap out of his chest.

"It's Saya."Then she leaves him staring in the direction she left in. He mouths her name before he sees how it sounds when he says it;

"Saya..."

Five minutes pass then the dancers crowd over the the left of the stage, while the band gets to their places, and Joel and Daniel stand center stage. The curtain raises and the packed in crowd claps. A bright spot light falls over the two owners who grin and smile broadly.

"Ladies and gentlemen."Daniel begins.

"It is our pleasure to introduce to you, my grandson he is known through out the world as the most talented cellist of the century-"Joel is cut off by the crowd cheering."Well it seems you all know who I'm talking about. My present our wonderful band! LEAD by Haji Goldschmidt!"

The crowd cheers and clasps as Haji stands and bows to them, his glance is to the performers to see if Saya is there and surprised. He smiles inwardly when he sees her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.

"With out any more delay, let the show begin!"Daniel ad Joel exit stage right.

The band begins to play the dancers file out the stage, jumping, leaping, twirling in rhythm and time to the music. The crowd watches the amazing performance happening before them, in awe. The show nears an end and it is Haji's solo, and Saya and her partner, a young man her age with curly blonde hair. Haji, as requested by his grandfather, speeds up his playing while Saya and her partner does the same with their artfully choreographed dance.

Haji keeps his head bowed low as he play fiercely, a strange wave of anger washes threw him while, out of the corner of his eye he watches Saya and her partner dance so close. Beads of sweat begin to form on his brow. His fingers are searing with pain.

Then, he finishes his song with jerking his bow across the strings. He looks up panting softly, Saya's partner is preparing to catch her center stage, while she is at stage left ready to make a running start towards him. She runs and her partner catches her and lifts her high in the air. And that is when the expected happens;

**_CRASH!_**

The crowd and band gasps and Haji's eyes are wide when they witness Saya's partner loses his grip and on her. She falls into the first row of music stands. The first person to react is Haji, he pushes past the other musicians and kneels beside the fallen performer, he gently picks her up and realizes blood is dripping from her mouth and seeping threw the clothed side of her body where she had fallen on the music stands. His head shots up from Saya;

"CALL A DOCTOR!"

--

**A/n: Review, favorite, alert, don't flame.**


	2. Lovestruck?

* * *

A/n: Thank you for the reviews. So here goes the second chapter.

--

Hours after her fall. Saya lies upon her bed in the corner of her room, in the female performers quarters behind the main theater, what separates the womens' quarters from the mens' is a courtyard where a tall tower is constructed. She is passed out still, the doctor that does the physicals and check ups for the performers, Joel, Daniel, Saya's partner, and Haji are the only people beside her in the room. Haji keeps his distance and stands at the door. Joel, Daniel, and the doctor crowd around her bed. While her partner sits in the corner with his hands buried in his face from guilt.

"Alright,"Doctor Julia Silverstein takes off he stethoscope,"She'll be fine, she some cuts on her right side bruises-"

"Oh..."Her partner interrupts groaning in sorrow shaking his head.

"-And she will need to stay in bed for three months at the least. I will come by every morning and afternoon to give her, her medicine. Just make sure she only leaves her bed for the bathroom, okay?"Julia concludes. Joel and Daniel thank her and she leaves.

"Oh! This is all my fault!"Her partner cries hitting his forehead with his hand over and over. Joel places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Solomon, these things happen."Joel assures him. Daniel snorts."Is there something you would like to say, Daniel?"

"It's alright? It' alright? IT IS NOT ALRIGHT!"He points to Saya."SHE IS OUR BEST DANCER! AND YOU MAIMED HER!"

Solomon groans and buries his face in his hands again, as Joel hits his partner on the head, and scolds him for upsetting the boy even farther. Joel tells Solomon that Saya will be fine and to get rest, after Solomon leaves Daniel follows the suit, and Joel turns to his grandson. Haji is watching Saya sleep with shear concern in his eyes. Joel chuckles and places an arm around the young man's shoulders, breaking his trance.

"Lovestruck are you?"Haji blinks and blushes red.

"What?"Joel laughs.

"Well I must say she is a very beautiful girl. Most of the men performers cannot practice in the same room as she and every so often suitors come for her had in marriage. She tells them she is always flattered, but she refuses, when I asked her way she tells me she is waiting for true love."Joel comments.

"Ah..."Haji mutters continuing to gaze at Saya's peaceful face.

"Red roses and music."Haji looks at him in confusion,"Her weakness. You might need to know that if you are to charm her."

"Charm her?"

"Court her, make her fancy you, make her fall for you. Come now, Haji I am not getting any younger and I would like great grandchildren."Haji turns even more red.

"Grandfather..."Joel chuckles again and leads him out the door.

"Come on, I know where to get great flowers."

--

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. No flames.**


	3. Saya's silent guardian

**A/n: Update. I don't own Blood Plus.**

--

Saya woke with the feeling of thick, sour, and bad tasting liquid filling her mouth. She swallows and opens her eyes, she sees her mother figure, Doctor Julia taking back a silver table spoon. Saya sit up and rubs her eyes. While Julia re-caps her bottle of medicine.

"Good morning Saya, try not to move so much, you'll own the wounds on your side."Julia tells her. Saya nods and tries to stretch without hurting herself, she turns her head to see a bright red thornless rose sitting on her dresser, a note attached. She reaches for it as her fingers brush the stem, Julia grabs it for her and hands it to her."Here."

"Thank you."Saya admires the rose briefly before reading the note written in neatly printed tight cursive letters;

_**Take care and please do not strain yourself.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your silent guardian.**_

"Who left it?"Julia asks looking through her medical bag.

"Apparently my 'Silent Guardian.'."Saya replies showing her the note. Julia laughs softly and shakes her head.

"Ah, young love. I remember when David started leaving flowers and notes, though I knew it was him, I could tell by his handwriting."Julia reminisces thinking about her husband, General David he was part of the army.

"So how long will I be out?"Saya asks stroking the petals of her rose.

"Three months at the least. You know, Solomon feels horrible about it."Julia comments.

"I bet he does, he feels bad about everything bad that happens to me, remember when I twisted my ankle?"They both laugh remembering when Solomon tried carrying her everywhere."I swear he's the big brother I never wanted."

"Oh, Saya I suppose you know Joel's grandson, well according to Joel. Haji was checking on you every ten seconds. He and I think he's infatuated with you and maybe he left you the rose."Saya blushes as red as her rose.

"Really? Was he? Do you think?"Julia nods.

"Yes, it's a shame he's leaving today, you two would make a sweet couple."Julia teases. Saya's blush darkens even more.

"Julia!"Julia stands up and prepares to leave, with her hand on the door knob she truns back, grinning.

"Ah, the dancer and the musician."

"JU-LI-UH!"Saya shouts hurling a book that was on her dresser. Julia laughs and darts out the door before it can hit her. Saya crosses her arms over her chest and lays back on her pillows, muttering threats she will make to the doctor when she visits again, if she mentions Haji again. She sighs.

She looks down at her rose that is sitting in her lap and smiles. Then reaches into her dresser and pulls out her journal and pencil. Opening the journal she has the pencil in her other hand, ready to write.

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Yesterday that famous cellist was none other then the boy who helped me fix my heel when I snapped it walking on stage. His name is Haji, Joel's grandson. He's very handsome, the biggest thing that caught my eye about him, was his eyes. Steely blue, they look so glassy, like marbles. In addition to meeting Haji, I was injured during the performance. **_

_**When Solomon hoisted me up in the air, he lost his grip, and dropped me into the first row of music stands. I have cuts and bruises all down my side and cannot dance for three months. I think I'm going to die of boredom. At least I can finish the song I was writing. I bet in three months I can write a book of songs. I just wish there was something more then sit in my bed all day. But I bet Solomon and when my family find out, they will come to visit.**_

_**I hope Kai and George don't try to kill Solomon when they hear he dropped me. This morning when I woke up there was a rose waiting for me, there was a note too, it said to take care and be careful. It was signed,'Your Secret Guardian.'. Julia thinks Haji left it, but if he did, then why? We just met. Julia and Joel also said they think he is infatuated with me. I don't know if he is, but I know I am with him. I suppose it doesn't matter since he leaves today.**_

"Saya?"A knock at the door alarms her, she quickly ends her entry and presses the rose in the book.

--

**A/n: Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Just wondering

A/n: Another chapter.

--

"Who is it?"She asks throwing her journal back into a drawer.

"Me!"Her little brother Riku pokes his head in the door and throws it the rest of the way open. He runs in kisses her cheek like the sweetheart she knows him to be.

"Aw Riku." She smiles hugging him with her good side. They both look to the door when they hear a man screaming, following a angry shout from an elder man and young woman. "So...Dad's here too."

"Yeah he's hunting down Solomon with Diva, and Kai went to make sure they don't kill him." Riku replies sitting beside on the bed. Saya sighs and shakes her head.

"We have a very strange family, Riku." She tells him.

"I know."

"Good, just checking."

They laugh and he begins telling her what is happening back at their family's restaurant. Business is slow, Kai is engaged to a family friend Mao, and Riku has made three new friends at school. When he is finished with his news, Saya tells him what is going on in her life beside her injury. In the middle of the conversation Saya stops to notice a third person listening in on their talk.

Haji stands in the doorway, listening silently with his eyes looking down at his polished black shoes and his hands stuffed in his black suit pants pockets.

"Hello, Hagi." She greets him. Riku looks at the stranger, and Haji looks up. His face is slightly pink from being discovered.

"I'm sorry." He mutters turning on his heel to leave.

"No!" Riku looks at his older sister and Haji does also, with a raised eyebrow. "I-I mean. 'No wait, did you come for something?'."

"I...I...I came to...See if..." He trails off rubbing his neck and looking away. Saya notices his hand has a bandaged wrapped around it.

"If...?" She gestures for him to elaborate.

"You..."

"Me?"

"Her."Riku joins in, Haji notices and blushes deeper but Saya ignores her brother.

"W-w...W..."

"Were dead?" Saya guesses, Haji's eyes widened.

"No! No! Not at all!"

"Maimed?"

"No!" He shouts again shaking his head furiously and waving his hands in front of himself.

"Horribaly disfigured?"

"I got it!" Riku shouts. They look at the boy. " To come see if you WOULD marry him!"

They stare at him for a while,

"RIKU OUT!"

"But-"

"OUT!" Pouting slightly Riku dashes out of the room, Saya looks at Hagi.

"Um sory, that's my little brother. Is he wrong?"

"Dead wrong." Hagi confirms.

"Then what? Why are you are here?" He licks his lips nervously before taking a few steps into the room. "Oh coming to say goodbye?"

"Actually...No. I would be leaving for a while." He admits, she offers him the chair at her bedside and he accepts.

"How long are you staying?" She asks.

"Two, four months. I want to spend sometime with my grandfather. I haven't seen in three years." It's quiet for a moment before he asks. "I came to see if you were alright. You fell pretty hard."

"I'm fine, just a little sore..."

She chews on her bottom lip as another pause comes between them. She stares at him for a while, putting him to memory for no real reason, let looking away when he looks up at her. She guess he thinks she's creepy for staring at him. What she doesn't know he is doing and thinking the same things.

"Er, Saya?" He's rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Yes?"

"I...You...You..." He sighs with his nostrals flaring. Making her giggle. He looks up. "What?"

"Sorry, you just flared your nostrals. It's kind of..." She trails off blushing like a little girl having her first crush.

"Silly?"

"A little." She admits sheepishly. "But it's more funny."

"Ah." He nods. "Well, Saya I came to see if you were alright and seeing that you are..."

"HAGI! WHERE ARE YOU BOY?!" His eyes widen and he stands.

"My father, I have to go." As he bolts out the door. she calls him back.

"Hagi!"

"Yes?" She bites her lip.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Er, nothing..."

"Alright. Take care." He takes off as the sound of heavy footsteps are heard coming closer to the room.

"I was just wondering if you left me a rose..." There is another knock at her door and in steps...

--

A/n: To be continuted.


End file.
